A bandwidth is a difference between a highest frequency and a lowest frequency of an analog signal when the signal is transferred, i.e. an allowance value of a frequency bandwidth occupied to ensure a transmission rate and quality of certain transmitted information.
In a wireless communication, a frequency band for a signal transmission in a network system is defined as a channel of the network system, and a frequency range of the channel is referred to as the bandwidth of the channel for the signal.
With the development of wireless communication technology, the bandwidth resource is increasingly scarce. Multiple users in the network system share the same bandwidth resource to perform network communication, so as to take full advantage of the limited bandwidth in a wireless network communication. In order to address bandwidth communication conflict in the conventional technology, the following technical solutions are used in the conventional technology.
A first conventional technology provides a conflict avoidance solution based on a carrier detection. Specifically, a user in the network system detects whether a current channel is idle before a signal is transmitted. If the current channel is idle, data transmission is initiated, and the channel is occupied within a certain time duration to transmit the signal. If the current channel is busy, the channel is monitored again after a random time duration according to a predetermined rule. At present, the technical solution is mainly applied to an application of a free frequency spectrum in the network system.
In a second conventional technology, a channel is occupies for a long time. Specifically, once a channel is occupied, the channel may be used to transmit or receive a signal for a long time. At present, the solution is mainly applied to a cellular network and is not suitable to be widely applied to the free frequency spectrum.
In a process of researching the present application, the inventor found that the conventional technology at least has the following disadvantages.
The bandwidth application control in the conventional technology is only adapted to control multiple user channels in the same network system, but not adapted to a case that multiple network systems share one bandwidth.